Perasaan yang Sesungguhnya, Re-Writing!
by JenIchi Kamine
Summary: Akhirnya, Saya memutuskan untuk me-ReWriting ff pertama saya. Maaf bagi anda yang kurang berkenan, dan disini saya berikan beberapa tambahan. Jadi jangan lupa di baca,ya.


- Perasaan yang Sesungguhnya-

JenIchi: "Halo! Halo! Ini debut pertama saya di fanfic ini! Saya orang **AWESOME **suka jadi Reader dan memberi bbrp riview ke orang yang ceritanya menurut saya **AWESOME. **Karena orang **AWESOME **suka hal-hal **AWESOME. **inilah hasil dari ReWriting saya, please enjoy~"

** DISCLAMIER: **Hetalia itu (bukan) punya JenIchi. Iya kan Kak Hidekaz Himaruya?

** WARNINGS: **OOC,Typos,Ini fanfic sebeum Indonesia & beberapa anggota ASEAN official (JenIchi: Ayo kak Himaruya! Semangat! Cepet official-in Indonesia!), Fem!Indonesia, Male!Malaysia, Male!Singapura, Male!Brunnei, Fem!Timor Leste, Fem!Filipina.

-Flame?Review?Nanti dulu ya-

''Apa?! Pedofil itu mau ke rumahmu?!'' Malay berteriak semangat(?) ke arah Nesia.

''Iya tanggal 7 Juni nanti, Kenapa? Dia kan cuma dateng buat tanding sama TimNasku aja'' Kata Nesia datar masih bermain PS 2 kesayangannya.

Malay hanya bisa menganga menderngar tangapan kakaknya kembarnya itu. Hingga suatu suara menyadarkannya untuk tetap fokus.

''JE-JE-JENG… _Player2 LOSE_!''

" Yah, kak Nesia kalah." Suara seorang anak perempuan, sekitar 5 tahunan, yang mengenakan baju adat itu terdengar sedih. Kelihatannya adik kecil kita, Rimor Leste, turut berduka atas kekalahan seseorang.

"Asik! Dapet tambahan uang jajan~" Suara perempuan yang lain ini lebih terdengar senang dari pada yang pertama. Terlihat dari model rambut yang khas dengan bunga- bunga itu, kelihatannya perempuan itu adalah Filipin, sang juara karaoke kita.

''ARRRGGGGHHHH! Aku kalah taruhan! Kok bisa! Pakek cerita musuhnya Singapore lagi! Malu-maluin!" Teriak mantan negara yang pernah dijajah orang berkebangsaan Inggris itu penuh histeris.

Ternyata semua keributan ini berasal dari taruhan yang di adakan oleh Filipina dan Malaysia. Dan seperti yang tertulis di atas sana, Singapore (jagoan Filipin) menang melawan sang kakak perempuan mereka, Nesia(jagoan Malay)

"Emang kenapa kalo aku yang menang?" Singapore membalas dengan datar walau suarannya terdengar agak sebal.

"Nggak kenapa kok, kak." Brunnei yang hanya menonton dan nggak ikut taruhan menjawab pertanyaan Singapore dengan maksud menghibur kakaknya yang selalu memasangt muka datar, seperti lantai.

''Makannya jangan ganggu orang lagi main dong! Pakek cerita marah-marah lagi!'' Kata Nesia menyalahkan. Bisa kalah sama adiknya yang pecinta gadget itu, kelihatannya menyakitkan. Sambil akhirnya ia meletakan palyer PS 2nya dan meninggalkan adik-adiknya-yang masih histeris akan ke kalahan Nesia atas Singapore.

Terlihat salah satu dari antara ke empat adik Nesia, yang masih ribut dengan kemenangan Singapore, seseorang itu melirik ke arah perginya sang kakak tertua yang terlihat... Entahlah, mungkin... Sedih?.

-(O.o'')- -(-.-'')-

Malay masih bergelut di balik selimutnya, masih berusaha mencari posisi yang enak di atas ranjang _single_ sizenya itu. Pusing. Itu satu kata yang bisa mendeskrisikan apa yang malay rasakan pagi ini.

Dari tadi malam dia tak bisa tidur. Kenapa?

Ya, sebenarnya Malay mengkwathirkan Nesia. Kakak kembarnya itu sangat benci kepada Netherland yang sudah menjajahnya selama 3,5 abad, hanya mendengar nama Netherland di sebut saja Nesia sudah marah - marah (karena mungkin ia masih sakit hati dengan perilaku si Pedofil itu selama 3,5 abad) apalagi kalau bertemu, atau malah menjadi lawan PSSI-nya itu, Malay tidak yakin Netherland akan kembali ke tanahnya dengan selamat.

Tapi, itu kalau Nesia yang dulu.

Sekarang , entah kenapa Nesia tiba -tiba berubah.

Sifatnya berubah.

Biasannya kalau Malay iseng, dia akan menyebut nama Netherland sesering mungkin, tapi tanggapan Indonesia yang sekarang, hanya sebuah senyuman, senyuman aneh.

Bukan! Bukan seperti senyuman Russia yang dominan membawa hawa aneh kesekeliling nation di dekatnya. Senyum... bahagia?

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH! Nesia kamu kenapa sih!?"

Malay mulai duduk di atas ranjangnya yang berantakan, mencari kacamatanya, mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke arah beranda kamarnya.

'Mungkin udara segar bisa membuatku berpikir jernih'

Krek

Baru saja Malay membuka pintu, dengan niat baik.

Ternyata niat baik Malay untuk menghirup udara segar, segera batal. Ketika ia melihat seorang perempuan, yaitu...

"Loh! Lay? Tumben kamu bangun pagi?"

Nesia. Cewek itu sedang bersandar di kursi kayu yang diletakannya di beranda kamar Nesia, sambil membaca koran pagi.

"Eh! I-Iya aku mimpi tadi. Jadi bangun" Malay mulai gugup. Kok bisa masih pagi begini dia ketemu Nesia?!

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa? Mimpi buruk?"

"Eh, bisa di bilang mimpi buruk",'Iya mimpi kalo kamu bakalan ningalin aku dan pergi ke pelukan si Rambut Tulip itu, Nes'

"Wah berarti sama dong" Nesia terlihat antara senyum dan terpaksa.

"Mimpi apa?"

"Mimpi... kalo kamu saudara kembarku" Nesia terdengar agak sedih, menurunkan korannya dan mengecilkan suaranya di beberapa kata terakhir, berdoa agar Malay tidak mendengar suarannya dalam hembusan angin pagi yang cerah.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Aku kan memang saudara kembarmu?" Tapi sayangnya, Malay punya pendengaran yang hebat. Terlalu hebat.

Nesia sedikit tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan Malay.

"Oh, Iy-ya, Hahahaha." Tawa Nesia kaku. Terlihat sangat salah tingkah, dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke belakang kepala, sambil mecoba menghilangkan rasa gatal yang memang tidak pernah ada dan menunduk, malu.

Sementara kesunyian melahap mereka berdua bersama dengan kebingungan yang melanda Malay seorang.

"Kamu nggak apa?" Malay mencoba untuk menghilangkan kesunyiaan di antara mereka

"Hah? Emang aku kenapa?" Kata Nesia bingung, maklum dia memang sering telmi.

"Kamu nggak apa, Tanding sama si Kepala Tulip itu?"

Kesunyiaan mulai membawa mereka lagi.

"Aku... nggak apa... Dengan si Kepala Tulip?"

"Iya"

"Sudah pasti nggak apa-lah!Aku tahu tim sepak bolanya memang luar biasa, tapi menurutku itu biasa aja. Emang dia segitu menakutkan ya, buat kamu?" Dan tanggapan yang berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Malay, mencuat penuh dengan percaya diri.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku, perasaanmu ke si Tulip itu."

Nesia terdiam tidak bisa menjawab. Sekarang kelihatannya dia baru sadar.

Sebenarnya wajar kalo Malay tahu bahwa Nesia suka pada Netherland dulu, karena waktu 3,5 abad itu sangatlah lama. Tapi...

"Aku sudah nggak peduli."

Jawaban tegas itu keluar dari mulu cewek melayu itu tanpa ragu, dan membuat cenggang cowok yang di ajak bicara itu. kembali lagi Nesia memberikan pernyataan yang sungguh di luar nalar Malay.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah nggak peduli. Walau dulu aku menyukai nya sekarang perasaanku nggak sama" Terlihat Nesia dengan santainya menjawab kembali pertanyaan Malay, sambil menaruh koran yang di pangkuannya ke meja kecil di sebelahnya.

"Nggak sama? Maksudmu kamu sudah nggak suka lagi sama si Rambut Tulip?"

"Iya" Perempuan itu berdiri di berandanya, dan mulai berjalan-jalan, ke ujung balkonnya, mencoba untuk melihat pemandangan dari sana yang berjarakan 2 lantai.

"Karena kelihatannya, aku terlalu lama dijajah oleh si Pedofil itu jadi aku nggak pernah bertemu atau kenal dengan negara lain, Aku disiksa dan di suruh untuk memenuhi kebutuhan negaranya, sedangkan negaraku sendiri terserang banyak masalah, jadi aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan negara yang lain. Mungkin itu sebabnya, aku dulu hanya bisa menyukainnya. Tapi setelah aku menyadari dunia luar, di saat aku menemukan tambatan hatiku yang sesungguhnya, aku menyadari perasaan suka terpaksa dan murni itu berbeda" Nesia berjalan lagi, tapi sekarang berjalan ke arah Malay.

"Hah?!" Malay benar-nenar tidak mengerti kalan pikiran Nesia, semua jawaban yang jadi perkiraan Malay di tepis dengan jawaban santai Nesia, sungguh cewek aneh.

"Kau mengerti?" Tanya Nesia dengan sedikit bingung, bagaimana tidak Malay hanya memberikan sebuah jawaban yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan -apalagi dengan pandangan kebingungan, dan menghina ke arah Nesia.

Dan ternyata benar, Malay hanya bisa mengeleng mendengar pertanyaan Nesia, bingung.

"Rasa suka paksaan itu dimana kamu hanya mengenal seseorang dan hanya orang itu yang bisa kamu sayangi dan lindungi, sedangkan rasa suka alami itu berasal dari kemauan dirimu untuk menjaga dan melindungi seseorang." Kata Nesia penuh keyakinan, dia serasa seperti dokter cinta yang telah terserang penyakit yang di sebut, 'Pengalaman Pahit'.

"Siapa?"

"Hah?" Ternyata, walau menyandang julukan dokter cinta, ia tetap telmi.

"Orang yang menjadi... Tambatan hatimu sekarang?"

"Kenapa kamu harus tahu? Itu'kan privasi ku! Kenapa kamu serasa kepo banget?!"

"Karena... " Sekarang guguplah si Malay, kenapa dia harus tahu siapa orang yang sekarang mengisi hati Nesia, serasa kepo banget.

"Aku... suka kamu,Nes..."Akhirnya keluar juga, 3 kata yang penuh maksud yang mendalam, diucapkan oleh sang melayu berkacamata itu, penuh dengan ketegasan .Walau, kelihatannya dia masih tidak percaya bahwa dia telah mengucapkan ke-3 kata keramat itu .

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa kedua nation kembar itu. Menerbangkan sedikit surai indah milik keduanya.

Nesia masih terdiam sedangkan Malay mencoba untuk tidak melihat ekspresi Nesia, dengan menundukan kepalannya menutupi semburat merah di mukanya dengan rambut-rambutnya yang terkulai lemas. Tapi sayang, tidak butuh waktu lama, sampai Nesia sadar , akan adanya semburat merah di pipi Malay.

'BODOH! KENAPA AKU BILANG SUKA DI SAAT SEPERTI INI! LAGIAN NGGAK MUNGKIN SAUDARA KEMBAR ITU BISA SALING PACARAN!' Malay mulai merutuki apa yang telah ia perbuat tadi. Hal paling memalukan dalam sejarahnya.

Sedangkan Nesia mencoba untuk meloncat ke beranda kamar Malay-yang memang di desain berdekatan, dan di saat Malay masih asik merutuki apa yang diperbuatntya tadi (tanpa sadar bahwa Nesia tadi loncat ke beranda kamarnya), Nesia memeluk Malay.

Malay yang terkejut hanya bisa memeluk balik Nesia dengan kaku, Nesia lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinga Malay.

Dan Malay yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam terpaku sambil memeluk Nesia, lebih erat. Mencoba agar Nesia tidak pergi jauh dari pelukannya.

"_You know Malay, I always look at you. I know that we're sibling, but love can't lie. I love you,too, My Lovely sibling_ _brother_"

**END(?)  
**

**OMAKE**Brunnei : "Eh, Permisi, kak Malak, Kak Nesia. Disini ada anak kecil loh"

Timor Leste :"Wahh~ Kak Nesia sama kak Malay mau nikah,ya?#_MukaPenuhAntusias_

Nesia&Malay :#_NyobaNgelepasPelukanSambilMelihatKeArahBrunnei _"Bru-Brunei! Timor Leste!"#_Nge-Blush_

Fillipina :#_Siul-siul_"Ciee! Kak Nesia~ sama Kak Malay~"

Nesia&Malay :#_NgeliatKeArahSebrangYangLain_"Fi-Filipina! Singapore! Apa maksud kamera itu!?"#_MakinNge-Blush_

Singapore :#_NadanyaDatar_ "Buat kenang-kenangan perkawinan kalian nanti, atau boleh jadi video pas kalian wedding, juga bisa."

Nesia&Malay :"JA-JANGAN!" #_MukannyaPadaMerah_

Akhirnya selesai juga \(T.T)/

Untuk akhir ceritanya, maaf saya agak maksa. Maaf ya.#_Bow_

Inilah hasilnya. Hasil dari kerja keras saya Men-ReWriting.

Semoga bagus, dan maaf kalo ada yang nggak berkenan.

Tapi jangan lupa, ya~

**REVIEW**, Please~

P.S: di Profile saya, ada polling. tolong di isi,ya~


End file.
